User blog:~Silverstream/Keep Me Company
7:06 ~Silverstream Melanie: *wanders across the outside staircase, singing melodic notes into the evening air* 7:06 To Bluetopia (sound of door to manor creaking open, and two people talking) 7:07 ~Silverstream *quiets, and draws closer to listen* 7:07 To Bluetopia Jake: Thank your Mr. Ravenswood.... I'm glad that my expertise will come in to your company Henry Ravenswood: we always need new and talented engineers. May your working relationship with my company be a fruitful one (walks back inside and closes door) Jake: (stands on balcony, smiling slightly, looking ahead at the lights of the town) 7:10 ~Silverstream *without thinking, whisper-shouts* YES! 7:11 To Bluetopia (head jilts up quickly) ....erm... (clears throat, secures guitar carrier on back, and begins to walk down the side path towards gazebo) 7:13 ~Silverstream *speaks in hushed, yet excited tone, partly obscured by shadows* congratulations..... 7:14 To Bluetopia (looks over towards her) ....thank you Miss Ravenswood.... I'm under the impression that Mr. Ravenswood isn't always that jovial or very impressed by people? 7:15 ~Silverstream Hardly.... What did you do, fly for him? 7:17 To Bluetopia Well, i have a very good profile of previous engineering jobs. The Job in Tumbleweed, Rainbow Ridge, Main Street... lets just say he was impressed by my knowledge of how trains work.... 7:20 ~Silverstream *smiles slightly* How long did it take for him to realize you were somethin' special? Knowing him, he probably spent the first ten minutes trying to scare you.... 7:21 To Bluetopia well..... there was some very probing questions, some chilling glares, few raised eyebrows..... took about 25 minutes, but after explaining the point of one part to another.... he was impressed 7:22 ~Silverstream *chuckles quietly* and for that, I am impressed... *glances at his guitar* What'd he say about your music? 7:23 To Bluetopia Heeee... didn't ask. I left my guitar by the door.... 7:24 ~Silverstream Ah... *walks nearer* so, you'll be working with the Ravenswood company now, as it appears... 7:25 To Bluetopia (nods and smiles) Engineer.... I've already gone up several spaces. Instant promotion before i even got the job..... Few years, who knows, i could be the head engineer 7:28 ~Silverstream Well if the word of your boss's daughter means anything... I believe you can get there 7:29 To Bluetopia thank you, so very much. I expect, i'll be visiting here often. Business, and all that important stuff. Ha, this is (takes a deep breath and smiles) very exciting.... 7:31 ~Silverstream *grins happily* very exciting, indeed! ...when you return for business, I'll be here... With the secret key *smirks a bit* 7:32 To Bluetopia (points at her) AHHHH, i know what you mean.... (looks around) isn't it a bit dark to be out here? 7:33 ~Silverstream *glances around* The dark doesn't frighten me... I know these ground so well, I could wander them with my eyes shut, and know exactly where I am... 7:34 To Bluetopia Ohhhh, don't get out much then? (smirks slightly) 7:34 ~Silverstream *face falls slightly* ...no, never.... *shrugs* 7:35 To Bluetopia oh... um... (looks at Gazebo) ....that looks cozy... 7:36 ~Silverstream It is.... Would you like a closer look? 7:36 To Bluetopia (nods) err, sure. As long as it wouldn't be considered inappropriate for me to do so 7:38 ~Silverstream Nonsense, come along... *quickly makes her way over to gazebo* ....it has nice acoustics, and it's private... Must be why I like it so much 7:39 To Bluetopia (follows and looks around) i can picture it. Warm summer evenings, drink placed on the table, the melodious tones of a music box.... beautiful 7:43 ~Silverstream *smiles and nods* Many beautiful things can happen here... Things of the imagination... When you're out here, anything is possible. You can be an explorer, on a voyage to new and exciting places... You can be a world-renowned singer, known by all! *lowers gaze* Sooner or later, you have to wake up... But the ride is worth the reality... 7:44 To Bluetopia (makes sad expression, slowly puts hand on her shoulder) but one day, your imagination could become reality..... will become reality in fact.... just stay true to what you dream about... 7:47 ~Silverstream *smiles faintly* ....you are different from most people I see around here.... 7:48 To Bluetopia ....I'd be lying if i said I'm not a miner type, an outlaw type..... any kind of frontier type 7:51 ~Silverstream Mel: That's alright.... There's far too many frontier people here on the frontier, as it is.... Jake: it is thriving.... well at least its nice to have one kindred spirit here.... Yes, I... We do truly seem to be two of a kind... Mel: That's alright.... There's far too many frontier people here on the frontier, as it is.... Jake: it is thriving.... well at least its nice to have one kindred spirit here.... Yes, I... We do truly seem to be two of a kind... 3:49 To Bluetopia (looks at chair in gazebo) ....may i sit? 3:50 ~Silverstream ...Of course... *sits in opposite chair* 3:50 To Bluetopia (sits down, and leans guitar to the side of chair) .....So.... frequent dreamer, huh? 3:52 ~Silverstream *nods* Daydreaming is my escape... Night dreams are even better, because you don't know you're dreaming... 3:52 To Bluetopia ....why.... why don't you just leave? 3:54 ~Silverstream *looks down with sad eyes* I cannot... 3:54 To Bluetopia ....I'm.... sorry.... 3:56 ~Silverstream *takes a deep breath and looks up* One day... For now, I must retain my patience 3:56 To Bluetopia ....music helps right? 3:58 ~Silverstream *smiles faintly* always.... 3:58 To Bluetopia then lets make some Music! uhh, i mean.... (points to her, then guitar) 4:00 ~Silverstream *nods eagerly* ...Do you sing? Or are you leaving that to me? 4:01 To Bluetopia (snorts) I'm not a singer, I'm the guitarist (takes guitar out of case) i mean i do know HOW to sing, but I'm not that good at it (tunes guitar) 4:03 ~Silverstream *smirks slightly* Just start playing a melody... I can take it from there 4:03 To Bluetopia (nods and slowly begins strumming slow melody on guitar) 4:08 ~Silverstream *counts the beat, and begins singing softly* Here I go again, smiling too sweet... Can't seem to hold it in, every time that we meet... I get this rosy gloooow, and weak in the knees... I hope you don't know, how fast you make, my heart beat... *focuses gaze on his guitar, avoiding looking directly at him* 4:10 To Bluetopia (stops playing, and clears throat) Miss Ravenswood.... may.... m-may i suggest a non-vocal song... i feel anything else might be... innapropriate 4:11 ~Silverstream *blinks, confused* ...How can I participate in a song that is non-vocal? 4:11 To Bluetopia umm.... La....La...Laaa....La 4:12 ~Silverstream *nods* Yes, of course... *shakily begins vocalizing* 4:13 To Bluetopia (slowly begins playing again) 4:14 ~Silverstream *continues singing, harmonizing with guitar's tones* 4:14 To Bluetopia (breathes out, relaxed, smiles slightly) 4:17 ~Silverstream *relaxes also, pauses after a few moments* ...how long have you played? 4:18 To Bluetopia .....7 years..... ish.... 4:19 ~Silverstream *nods and leans back* It is quite comforting.... 4:20 To Bluetopia ....well your voice is.... angelic. Both vocal and..... non lyrical 4:22 ~Silverstream ....I apologize if the lyrics seems inappropriate... I hardly stop to think when I sing... Seemed* 4:23 To Bluetopia no its fine (leans forward) i just wouldn't want any confusion to occur if someone approaches... 4:24 ~Silverstream *look of realization* You're right... Like Father... 4:25 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) Well.... i meant, i wouldn't want anyone to think someone like you would be in some kind of entanglement with a lowly engineer.... 4:27 ~Silverstream ....lowly? Oh, people don't know what they're sayin'... 4:28 To Bluetopia i merely meant..... i don't want to ruin anyone's reputation.... especially you, Miss.... 4:29 ~Silverstream *looks steadily at him* I don't care about reputation, as a personal matter... The only reason I ever have, was for my father... 4:29 To Bluetopia then i wouldn't want to make him angry at us both, then lead to my eventual firing... 4:33 ~Silverstream I could explain, that nothing is happening, because... B-Because nothing is happening... 4:33 To Bluetopia (shifts uncomfortably in chair) .....can he be reasoned with? 4:34 ~Silverstream ...by me, sometimes... 4:35 To Bluetopia .....in any case its dark..... i need to find my accommodation (stands up and puts guitar in case) 4:37 ~Silverstream *stands up* I hope you have found appropriate rest... Thank you for keeping me company *smiles slightly* 4:38 To Bluetopia .....i hope we meet again some other time..... this has been most pleasant (holds out hand formally towards her) 4:39 ~Silverstream *shakes his hand tenderly* You know where I am... 4:39 To Bluetopia of course Miss (bows head) 4:41 ~Silverstream *curtsies quickly, and steps to the side* I'll be seeing you... 4:42 To Bluetopia (nods slowly and picks up guitar case) until next time... 4:43 ~Silverstream ((Good place to end?)) 4:43 To Bluetopia ((one more line)) 4:44 ~Silverstream *slowly turns back toward gazebo* till then... 4:45 To Bluetopia (walks out of manor gates, closing them behind him) 4:46 ~Silverstream *chuckles quietly to herself* Wow... Category:Blog posts